You Can't Always Get What You Want
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: Puck had always loved Quinn but she gave up on Him. They had a baby, but she gave up on her too.  Gan Puck get the things he has always loved Back?
1. Start Me Up

**A/N= Hi this is my firsy glee fanfic so I am a little nervous, I accept critisism but no mean comments. So enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah Yeah Yeah. I don't Own Glee. I wanna be the Lucky Person who does :/**

It all started on a Monday. Quinn sat there in the William McKinley High School art room. The teacher, Mr Whitman was lecturing the class about the different between Fluros and pastels, but Quinn wasn't paying attention, his words just sounded like jibberish going through one ear and out the other. She was following the dirty white wallpaper covering the room, trying to avoid eye contact with he fellow peers. Well one peer. Noah Puckerman. He just kept staring at her, eying her up and down. She was longing to stare at him too, but she just couldn't build the confidence even to do that.

About 20 minutes later the teacher finished his lecture and then started to discuss the class's new assignment. It was about family. The students would be put in pairs to do it. Quinn was twirling her finger through her sandy blonde hair. she decided to pay attention scince this was worth 60% of her grade. " Mike Chang with Mahaliah Berrigan, Crystal Shivers with Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray your Partner is Noah Puckerman." Mr. Whitman mumbled, hardly anyone was listening, they were passing notes, texting, gossiping, just the usual at Mckinley. Quinn sighed. _'This assignment is gonna be soap oparah worthy'_.

The bell soon rang and Quinn quickly packed up her gear and exited the class, trying to avoid her ex. Puck quickly caught up with her, and grabbed her had a devilish smirk on his face. He was looking foward to this assignment. "Hey Fabray, when are we gonna meet up for this assignment thing?" Puck asked, longing to know when he could get a chance to talk to her in private. "Uh, it's you!" Quinn moaned, loosening her tiny wrist from his tight grip. " We'll meet at mine, _**Before**_ dark, when my mum is gonna be home. So you will have no chance to try anything!" She continued. Puck was just about to speak, but Quinn waled off, but she wasn't that fast. By the time she got to the narrow stair case he had her wrist in his tight grip again.

"Woah, babe, where are you going, we have glee next. How 'bout I walk you there?" He asked, letting go of her wrist and putting his muscular arm around her shoulders. "Woah, stop there Puckerman, we're not an item, we never really were, and I am with someone, Sam. Remember him?" Quinn exlaimed with her very known attitude. " Yeah whatever, I saw someone hotter than you down near my locker, I will just leave you and your temper here." He rudly said to her. At first the blonde was affended, but she couldn't resiest his bad boy charm.

"Hey, wait, you can't go, I nee..I mean we need you to come to glee, we are learning our new number for the assembly!" Quinn begged.

Puck put that smirk smirk back on his face at the sight of her begging, it was one of the many few times he has seen her beg. "Yeah, why not. You guys are hopless without me, the bad ass Puckzilla present on the stage. C'mon Fabray, lets go!" Puck said as he hoped down the stairs. Quinn was almost in a trance at the sight of 'Puckzilla' but she fell out of it quickly, she remebered Sam, her boyfriend, who she thinks she might be in love with.

"Quinn, are you comig babe?" Puck impatiently asked, looking at her standing on the stairs, daydreaming.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Puck." Quinn Smiled, Puck held out his hand, but she refused, she just walked off to the choir room.

"So Mr. Shuester, For the assembly next week, I think we should go deeper than just show tunes and you...rapping" Rachel said, in her peppy, _annoying_ voice.

"And by deeper I mean a song written by _**me, **_sung by _**me **_and a spotlight on _**me**_!" Rachel continued.

The sound of Rachel's voice was like a screeching in everone's ears. Especially Mr. Shue's. But he loved her enthusiasm, but Rachel loved it too and she loved it a little to much.

"Uh, actually Rachel, for the assmebly's song, I was thinking of aproaching the performance in the way of Luck, and by like I mean pulling names out of a hat, so every one gets an equal chance of a solo!" Mr. Shue said to Rachel, her pearly white grin grew to a look of anger as he refused her proposal.

Almost everone was in the room. Santana was sitting at the back with Finn, Brittany was sitting in between Tina and Mike fighting over where to eat tonight, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie were discussing how Sue got Abbey Rossington expelled because 'She was breathing the same air as Sue' and Sam was sitting at the end of the front row saving a seat for his girlfriend Quinn. Then the head Cheerio then ran into the cosy choir room.

"May I ask Quinn why you are so late?" Rachel asked Quinn with an evil glare. The blonde haired cheerio only replied with an identical look she received. Then Puck walked in and sat next to Finn, they have recently became best friends after the whole baby-Quinn drama.

"So everyone is here, lets get this thing started. I am going to pull four names out of this hat and they will all get solo's in our assembly performance, and then we will discuss song selections."Will sia dto the class with a smile, they all replied back with a look, or a nod. " Yay, Ballad the duck is back!" Brittany squealed. "Yes Brittany he is, now lets start!" Will replied to Brittany's bubbly comment.

Will then pulled the first name out of the hat. "Our first soloist is, drum roll Finn...Brittany!". Brittany smilled and clapped her hands together. She then blew a kiss to Santana who did the same back. "Next is...Tina!" Will continued. Mike kissed Tina on her forehead, being watched by the jealous Artie.

Rachel crossed her fingers..and elbows, snuggling up to Finn, even though he loved hearing her voice, he thought others deserved it a bit more than her."And the Final two are...Puck and Quinn!" Will finished. Brittany and Santana both smiled at Puck but he ignored them and watched Quinn's hair toss and Sam grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. He wanted to be Sam in that situation so bad, he was for a while but that was all because of Beth, who he misses so much. He wishes they never gave her away, but it's too late now.


	2. Taking Chances

The Final Period of the day was Football practise. The team has been going great lately scince The Beiste came. The are coming third in the state comp. Finn and Puck were doing their final drills, running along the green lucious grass, running after the ball. Puck knew this was their year. He just knew it. Then Sam caught his eye, he was sitting on the bench, with Quinn sitting on his lap, Cheerio practise was over so she decided to see her boyfriend. They were kissing, laughing. The sound of Quinn's giggles was running around through Puck's mind. She giggled like that the night he got her pregnant with Beth. He tried to get the sound of her giggles out of her head but he couldn't.

Finn noticed something was wrong. He couldn't help but see what was wrong with his best friend. "Dude, are you okah. You look like your having a nightmare!"

It was true, he was having a nightmare, but this nightmare was in reality. Then the other guys started to look at him, he had to look tough, he was Ohio's baddest bad ass-Well that is what everyone who wasn't in Juvy though. In juvy he was seen as gay,becuase he sings.- and he had to show it.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what it would be like if I was the unlucky dude that ends up with Berry, oh Sorry dude i forgot that gonna be you!" Puck yelled to Finn. All the others just laughed at Finn and then Puck felt a little proud of himself, but then he saw the look Quinn gave him. Then he felt ashamed.

"Dude, Why do you always do that, I'm out of here!" Finn yelled at Puck. The Football field went quiet. Puck threw off his football gear and stormed of to his car. He felt terrible for what he did, whe was mumbling and cursing under his breathe. He then noticed all he had on was his shorts and no shirt, but he didn't care.

Quinn remebered she had the study date with Puck, so she ran after him. "Quinn, where are you going?" Sam asked, he saw her going after Puckerman and he got a little worried. '_What is she doing going after him?'_ Sam worried. She didn't reply she had just reached the car park. "Wait, Puck. What about our study date?" Quinn asked as she reached Puck's car. her gold chain got a little tangled so she fixed it while waiting for a reply.

"Study date eh? I thought you were Bieber's babe?" Puck asked, "What, I hate Justin Beiber. Well anyway. Follow me to my house and then we can work on our art assignment." Quinn instructed in a firm voice. " Okay, I wasn't gonna back out on the assignment anyway. It's just Finn always has to make a scene. It is so tiring!" Puck complained. "That isn't why your pissed, I know you Puck, I do. Apoligize to Finn tomorrow. Now, Let's go!" Quinn said, trying to be sweet.

Puck nodded. Quinn jogged to her car and they left for Quinn's house.

"Mum, Mum. Where are you?"Quinn yelled, she searched her whole house and couldn't find her mum anywhere. Puck was sitting on her tan leather couch bored untill he found a note of the Dark wood coffe table.

_Quinny, It's your mum._

_I got called into the office . It's an emergancy,_

_Well anyway I won't be home till about 11 pm._

_I love you._

_p.s- Remeber, pray for your Father, _

_he is gonna need it for what he did to us._

_xox_

That infamous smirk of his lit up his face. He could make his move on Fabray. "Puck, I am worried about my mum, she normally in her study from 2 pm to 9 pm working on articles for the is she?" Said a frustrated Quinn. Puck could see the worry grow in her expression so he handed her the note. "Great, she isn't gonna be here. let's just get started." Quinn moaned.

Quinn sat in her orange and pink computer chair, going through the assignment sheet. Puck was standing behind her reading the sheet as well. "Okah, so we need to make either a slide show a collage or a home movie about family, what one do you wanna do babe?" Puck asked the blonde cheerio, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Umm. Let's look at some pictures. Well will get some of your family and mine." Quinn said. "Oh and don't call me babe, I'm Bieber's babe, remeber, and yeah I got the joke!" Quinn cheekily said.

Before they started going through the pictures, Quinn opened the curtains, she says that looking at the sun going down inspires her. " How about this one, it's me and Frannie at thanksgiving.?" Quinn suggested, they were getting nowhere, the pictures they found didn't feel right for the project.

"Freaking hell Quinn we are getting nowhere!" Puck raised his voice. "Puck whats the matter?" Quinn said, she knew something was up and it wasn't the picture. "What's the matter, the matter is you. We have this history and you are acting like it never happened, we need to talk abut it. What happened to Us babe?" Puck was getting frustrated.

"Puck that is the thing it's history, it's in the past, we are in the present. I have moved on you need to do the same. I am happy and why can't you accept that?" Quinn yelled, she started to cry. "You aren't happy, look at you. We need to talk!" Puck told her in a calmer, more quieter voice. "Puck you made me like this, I was perfectly happy until you started going on about this crap!" Quinn yelled, even more upset. "You know what, I am out of here, I will just leave you to your so called happy life." Puck yelled as he was grabbing his keys.

Quinn leaned back on her desk, accedently clicking the mouse and a picture cae up. it wan't just any picture. I was something more.

"Puck, come back, I want you to see something." Quinn asked quietly, her tears stopped at the sight of the picure. "What is it Fabray?" Puck asked. he was upset, until he saw the screen. It was a picture Judy (Quinn's mum) took on June 8th 2010. The night Beth was born. It was a pictue of Quinn holding Beth in her hospital bed and Puck standing next to the bed, with Beth sqeezing his finger.

"It's our girl. Beth." Quinn said. Puck and her grabbed each other's hands, sqeezing them tight. They both had a smile on their faces. Then the two fell into a passinate kiss. The broke out of it smiling. Quinn was giggling, Puck missed that.

He held her tight and whispered in her ear. "I still love you." Quinn broke out of the hug she was in a state of shock. _ What just happened. That shouldn't of happened. Oh no. _That just kept running through her mind. But she knew it was right. " Puck. I need to see her. We need to. I love her so much!" Quinn said as she fell into Puck's arms. "Well we will then, won't we?" Puck wispered as he kissed the top of her head. Quinn smiled and she kissed him.

But they didn't know someone was watching.


	3. What I did for Love

Quinn's POV

"Quinny wake up dear, time for school." My mum quietly wispered thriugh the door. I was still asleep, I thought I was dreaming. "kay!"I said back trying to fall back asleep. "Sweetie, Get up, ok, I am coming in, in 3 2...". "Mum I am up, do not come in here!" I oredered, I was fully awake when she said that, be cause I remebered last night, and who was laying next to me. "Okay, Quinny. See you for breakfast. Wafles today." My mum cheerfully sang as she walked from my door.

"Now get out!" I ordered to the body laying next to me. Noah Puckerman. God, why do I always let him do this, I am such a pushover! "Why Fabray, we had fun last night." He smirked. "Just get out, please, you have ruined my life enough already!" I cried. "Okah, I will just go down the stairs where your mum will see me, and well you know the rest!" He laughed. Great, Blackmail. He is so sweet!Not.

I threw his clothes at him and pointed to the window. "You will be going out that way Puckerman!". I yelled, Great my mum more than likely heard me. He got his cothes on and walked to the window. "Quinn, I am sorry." He sighed. I felt sorry for him, I walked over and hugged him. "Puck?" "Yeah babe?" "Umm..See you later". Then I kissed him. It was perfect, he made me feel special, but I had Sam, so I had to forget about this little fantasy. I broke out of that perfect, magical kiss and pointed to the window again.

Tears started to stream down from my eyes. What had I done. I could be pregnant again. I am such and idiot. I tore off my gold chain and threw in out the window. I betrayed my beleifs, Sam, and myself. I sat on my bed crying for about ten minutes. But then I remebered something Puck told me.

_**"Life's just a bunch of experiences, you know? You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead." **_

I knew to not let this put me down. Like I'm gonna know any of these losers in two years. I just have my head up high, I am better than Puck, he took advantage of me when I was down. So then I went through my closet to pick out an outfut for school. Santana finally made Sue let us wear out of uniform. Every Tuesday and Friday. I chose my silver and pink baby doll dresswith my lavender cardigan, and white ballet flatts. I then curled my hair and headed down stairs for waffles. Yum! My favourite.

"So Sweety, what did you do last night, did Shane come over?" My mother asked, she doesnt really like Shane, Sam I mean. "Mummy, his name is Sam, and no he didn't, I started my art assignment." I told her. My mum had a sip of her vodka, before having another bite of breakfast. Why does she have alchol with Everything? "Oh, what is the art thing about Quinny?" She asked me, she always wants to help me with my work, but I don't like her to.

"Uh, the difference between pastel and fluro, not really your thing mum."I had to lie, this family assignment for me is just so much deeper that 'family', it is Beth. "Okay, sweetheart, now finish you milk, you need to get to school.". I nodded and packed up my books, and walked to my purple Volkswagen. When my dad left he took my old car, and when I came back to live with my mum, she gave me my new car, which I love.

School was the same as always, people part like the Red sea when I walk through the old, dusty halls. And yes it's my attitude that moves them. I reached my locker and everyone just watched me, they thought scince I had my back turned I couldn't tell, but I could. I got out my books for english and started to head to the english room, I always get there early so I can get my usual seat at the back, with Brittany and Tina. But then I saw a gloomy looking Finn, so I decided to see if he was right as rain, what does that mean any way?

"Heyy, Finn you okah, you wanna talk?" I asked Finn in the sweetest voice I could come up with, I am not full of niceness right now. "Can i ask you something." He asked me, I nodded for him to continue. "Why Puck, why did you have a baby with him, he is rude mean selfish and a major jerk!" Finn asked me, I don't think he has gotton over the whole Baby drama, who could. "Uh, Finn, Puck is a good guy, he just has them moments, and what he did yesterday was to harsh, yeah Rachel is annoying, selfish, loves herself sick but I don't know why, childish, mean and an awful dresser but you love her and that's all that matters." I said to him, I am not good at pep talks, I am normally the one who made the person need the pep talk. "Thanks Quinn, I think, well I got to go, I have chemistry, later!" He said as he walked up the hall. I replied with a smile and walked to english.

When I walked into the english room, Tina was already there. She had her hair curled to day with her usual black attire. Rachel was in the front row next to that Lauren chick and Brittany was up the front talking to Mrs. Popewell about how she knows all the words to the 'song' Mary had a little Lamb. I climbed in the middle of the back 3 chairs and Tina passed me a note.

_What happened last night with you and Puck? :l_

Great the first of the questions. What should I say. I can't say what happened, I begin to write.

_He was truley a gentleman_

Okay I know, hardest thing to beleive but that was the only thing that came to mind. Tina looked at me funny when she read the note, I jus shrugged and opened my book.

"Did you all read flowers in the attic?" Mrs. Popewell asked the class, everyone nodded including me. But then I realised I didn't, I was too busy with..Puck. The teacher got a pile of shiny white glossy sheets of her table and asked Rachel to hand them out. As she stood up I wanted to spew. That outfit. She wore a bright orange turtleneck with a giant green elephant on the front, and a pink and orange plad skirt with kneesocks that were a goldy orange. I just kept eying her up and down in disbeleif of what she was wearing, when she reached my desk she just glared at me, cleared her throat and said. "Is there a problem Quinn?". Yes their was. That outfit, her, Puck, Everything. I just simply answered back with " If by problem you mean that outfit, then yes there is a Problem berry!". She just walked off, what I said was harsh, but it was the truth, and everyone loves to hear the truth.

"Class, it is pop quiz tine!"The teacher sang, she got out her stop watch and told us to start. I knew None of the answeres, so I used my usual 'addbca' routine. Then I faintly heard my cell vibrating, it was from Puck, oh great. I decided to text back so I walk up to the teacher with my best look of pain. "Miss, can I be exused, it's that time of the month again!"

Okay, yah gross to say that to a teacher, but I felt the urge to text back, it is just something about Puck. I reached th bathroom and read the text.

_Meet me in the Choir Room!_

_Frm Puck, :)_

I decide to, but I hope it isn't for somthing to do with sex. I know what him and Santana did that time on the piano.

Be there in a few :l

I reach the choir room, it's dark, no light are on and I can actually smell the dust. "Puck, Puck, Noah Puckerman get out here now!" I say quietly, Principal Figgins is the next room teaching a class on how to spend money well. Like he would know.

I can hear footsteps, coming from behind the piano. "Sorry babe, couldn't find the light switch and I was hiding in case it was a teacher." Puck said. I walk over to where the light switch to the door. "So what do you want?" I ask him, looking around the room. It is so much smaller that it looks when the entire glee club is in here. "We really need to talk, about last night, about us, about Beth." He whispered. As soobn as he said Beth, I wanted to talk, I really miss her, I shouldn't of given her up. "Okay, Here goes!" I say to him, getting ready for this conversation.

"I know how we can see Beth, we can ask berry if she can take us to see her, Shelby adopted her, and we could ask Shelby if we could come over one a week and maybe even babysit Beth, I still want to be a good dad to our baby and I know I can, so what do you think?" I like his Idea, Puck is smarter than everyone thinks. "Okay, but I thought Shelby didn't want anything to do with Rachel, how can we convince her?" I asked "Don't worry I can get her to do it, noone can say no to Puckzilla!" He says, trying to be serious, but alll I can do is giggle. "I have said no to you plenty of times!" I laugh, Puck makes me laugh more than any one else can,even Brittany or Finn, they can't compare to 'Puckzilla'. Puck glares at me, so I stop laughing, I just give him a kiss on the cheek and run back to class.

Then I think of Sam again, and how it felt like he has been watching me the entire time this 'thing' has been going on. Yesterday, last night, today. I am just paranoid, or maybe it's because I am a bad person.

**Puck's POV.**

The bell rings for the next class...Math, time for me to head to the nurses office, but then I remember Quinn is my class. I head for my locker to get my my calculater and my workbook. While trying to find my calculater through all the junk in my locker I feel a tap on the shoulder. It's Santana. She look's heaps hot, she is wearing a tight red tee and black mini shorts. "Hey Puckerman, you wanna come to my house tonight?" She asks me, I am tempted by the offer. She is popular, hot and hot. But I refuse, it feels like I would be betraying Quinn, even though we aren't an item, I love her so I couldn't do it, but It sorta feels like we're a couple. "No thanx, I am gonna be at the gym, you know, becaue that is what I do1" Okay, that sounded gay, but I had to refuse. "What ever, I'll ask Britt if she wants to do something, later Puck!"

I walk to maths and notice there is a seat left to Quinn, I start to walk to it, but that weak geek David Mathews gets the same idea, we get there at the same time. Quinn is staring at us funny. I reach for the seat when David inturupts. "Sorry Noah, but I believe that is my seat!"He says with his totally fake brittish accent. Quinn starts to giggle, but hides it with her hand. "Fuck Off Mathews" I say as I push him over. Quinn laughs but Mr. Andrew tells her to stop.

"Okah class today, we are going to review our subject..." Mr. Andrew started. "So at lunch we will ask Berry okay." I ask Quinn, she nods, I think she is bored with me so I start telling her a story about my fight club. "So Mickey was like.." She cut me off. "Puck, you know we aren't a couple right, what happened last night was a silly mistake, and I am sorry if it ment more to you but, It wasn't anything more than a mistake" She whisperes in my ear. I know what she said waas true, but I wish it wasn't. I just nod.

We sat in silence for 30 minutes and then I just come right out and ask her the question I have wanted to know the answer to for like 3 months. "Quinn, why did you break up with me?" She just stares at me. I had to ask her, It has been bugging me for ages. "Well Puck, the reason is...". "Quinn move down the front, Now!" She packs up he stuff and mouths sorry, I kick Claire Brookes' chair with anger. Then she turns around and growel at me. Why the heck did they let her out of the asylum?.

For the rest of the leason I just sit there, staring at Quinn. I want her back so bad, I need Beth back, we can be a family.


	4. Bad Romance

**Quinn's POV**

"2, 4, 6, 8. The Titans are who you Love to hate. We're the Best and we're not faking. You Suck, We're not mistakin'. Say our name, You Dread us dearly. Run with Fear, really really. Go Titans!" That's our new cheer for the football team. We have been practising it for the past 48 minutes non stop. We have to keep a smile on our faces no matter how much pain we're in, and Sue is dissapointed with each one more than the last. Oh yeah this is the Life!

"You think what your doing is hard?" Sue screamed through her mega phone. "Try having to watch it. That's Hard!". Sue began to walk down to us. we are in a pyrimid, I am at the top as usual, Brittany and Mahaliah holding my legs and Santana is at the bottom with Tiffany, and Georgia. We were looking perfect until Mahaliah sneezed and me and her fell next to Santana. She can never get anything right. Sue looked at Santana in disgust. "For Madonna's sake, Jugs the Clown, you are only on this squad for your air cushions, so use them!" She said, death staring Santana. "I am to disgusted to look at you all, practise is over." She yelled into her mega phone.

All us Cheerios ran the the dressing room, quickly getting dressed to go to lunch. Brittany and Santana were talking about Puck when he walked in. All the girls screamed and covered themselves up, well except Santana, who was trying to get his attention, but he ignored her as he walked over to Me. Oh great me. What does he want?

"Omg Puck, what are you doing in here?" I asked, looking at him in disgust, while slipping on my flatts. "Well, I was in the office because of my 'Language' against that Mathews kid, and then they got a call fo your mom and they asked me to come and get you!" Puck said, looking back at Santana, who was smiling at him. What a little Slut, how can she call me a slut, she has slept with almost every guy in the school. "Oh, well thanks, now get out of here!" I said. Puck was still looking at Santana so I pulled him with me by the ear. It made me giggle to her him yelp.

* * *

"Soon we will ask Rachel?" Puck asked me. "Yes we will, now I need to go, give me ten minutes, kay?" I ran off to the office to get the call, I wonder what my mum is calling about, I hope it isn't about her divorce, I am so sick of her ranting about that. I walk into the office to find Principal Figgins Secretary, eating a piece of cake. She smiles at me, you can't tell the difference between her real teeth and the icing, yuk. "Uh, hi."I smile as I walk up to the her, she hands me the phone.

"Hi, is this my mum?" I ask, just to be sure. "Oh, hi Quinny. I was just wondering if you wanted Sam to come over for dinner tonight?" Yep, it was my mother, I can hear her sipping her drink, and why does she want Sam over, I feel terrible at just the thought of him, what I had done. "Uh, no thanks mum, um why?" I reply. "Oh, well I have already invited him, we are going to have lobster!" My mum says through the phone, great why does she want to do this? "Kay mum, well bye!" I quickly say before hanging up, I run out of the office, only to bump into Sam.

"Hey Quinn, why are you in such a hurry, I thought we could have lunch together, I havn't seen you much lately!" He says, grabbing my hand. I fake a smile, quick, what is a good reason why not to?... "Uh, I can't, I have plans with...Rachel!" I say while trying to get out of his grip. "Uh Rachel, I thought you hated her, well any way I will see you tonight!" He said kissing me on the cheek. I smile and run down the hall and run to my locker, and get out my bottle of 'The Sue Sylvestor Master Clense' with added sand from Brittany, this is all I can have for a month, since a put on a pound.

I hear someone come up behind me, they start to sing something in my ear. "You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation!" Of course it's Puck. " Is it time to ask Rachel?" I ask, I am smily, I miss my baby girl so much. "What do you think babe?" He says as he grabs my hand and we walk down near the choir room. Rachel is in their every lunch. We reach the door and I see Rachel's orange outfit, this is it, I may be seeing Beth soon.

We walk up to her and I wriggle my hand out of Puck's grip, he looks at me funny, he knows we can't do anything near Ra hel because of her loud mouth, but I wouldn't do anthing anyway. Rachel looks at us both and looks confused. "Uh, Hi guys can I help you?" She asks, just glaring at me. Puck clears his throat to speak,"Berry, you know your mum right?" He says. I stare at him, he is dumber than I thought. "Of course she does, just please stop talking, well anyway Stubbles, can we ask you a favour?" I ask, batting my eyelashes, it is how I get Sam to do whatever I want, it will surely work on Berry.

"Fine Quinn, what do you guys want." Rachel says, putting on a smile, trying to sound nice, just trying not suceeding. I clear my throat to speak but then Puck looks at me. I think he wants to say it, so I nod my head to let him continue. "We want to see Beth, and we were thinking you could help us get to see her, Rachel, can you do that for us?" Aww Puck sounds so sweet. Berry better help us, Puck needs this, and so do I. We both look at Rachel, with hope in our eyes. "Um... I-I will see what I can do!" Rachel says smiling. "Thank you Rachel!" I squeel as I run in to hug her. Rachel, thank you, god will not forget you!.

When I stop hugging Rachel I hug Puck, then I did a silly thing. I kissed him. In front of Berry, we all know she has a big mouth. She then glares at us. "Uh, I have to go!" She says as she walks out of the choir room. "Rachel wait!" I say, she is gonna go tell Sam. Great.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Yesterday, today. How long has this been going on for?" I mumble to myself, what is wrong with her, like last year Finn, this yeah Sam. What a Slut. "Omg, what am I gonna do, I can't keep this to my self!" I say, then I run into Sam. Ohno, should I tell him. I should, Quinn has put me through hell over the years, and she can't do this to another guy. "Rachel, sorry, are you ok?" Sam says to me. I try to speak but words don't come out. Then he looks at me funny, don't tell me i have lipgloss on my teeth. "Wait, doesn't Quinn have plans with you?", Oh, what do I say."Uh, mhm. I got- bye!" I say as I starty to run down the hall. Everyone is looking at me. Great!.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is down curled, I have a cream white dress with little cheeries on it (not real cheeries of course, just the pattern of the fabric)and a red carddigan, with gold flatts. The dress is one Sam bought me, I didn't want to wear it no matter how beautiful it is I just feel to bad. I wanted to wear the green one Frannie got me, with my white carddigan, But know mum insisted. We are having lobster, Mum's favourite, with sald. What a great food selection mom.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Miss. Fabray, your mother told me to tell you that Sam will be here in 30 minutes, so be ready!" Said out house Keeper Rosie."Thanks Rosie." I say, I go over to the doors near my closet which lead to my music room. On weekends, some of the Gleeks come over here and we practise. I walk over to the microphone and get it into my grip, I just feel the urge to sing. It is the only way i get get things out that have been bottled up inside me, without crying. The other day I was flicking through the tv channels and landed on Cartoon Network, an episode of some Sooby doo show was on that red haired girl sang some song called trap of love, It related to me. I remeber all the lyrics. I just started to sing that. Yeah it's not abut Sam, it's about Puck. All those lyrics just say him, but he is also so kind and sweet amd romantic, well when he isn't trying to get into some girls pants, but yeah. He is.

About 20 minutes later I her the door bell. I quickly run down the stairs to meet him. He has a bunch of roses, he know's I hate roses. I love tulips or frangipani's. "Heyy Quinn!" He says as he kises me on the cheek. He hands me the flowers and smiles. " I got you roses!" He smiles, I fake a smile back. We walk into the dining room and I show him where he will sit."My mum said you can sit in my dad's old spot!" I say politly as i fix up the table cloth. "Come into the lounge room while we wait for dinner, and we have the 11 hits package, I know you love Friends!" I say as I sit next to him on the couch. We are watching 'The One with the cooking class' I like Friends too. I watch it whenever I am sad. We are alughing at the joke Rachel just made when my mum walks in. "Hey uh..Sam?" She says as she walks over to him. "Welcome to dinner, it will be ready in ten minutes, uh Quinny, help me with the lettuce?" She asks me, I just follow her to the kitchen.

I sit on one of the kitchen stools and grab a knife out of the draw. I got to get the lettuce but it has already been made. "Mum, I thought you wanted me to help with the lettuce, but you have already done it. Whats going on?" I ask her, puting down the knife and walking up to her. "Ok sweetie, I know you and Sam had, sex last night!" She says. What me and Sam, she must of saw me and Puck and thought it was Sam, great. "Uh, thats right, me and Sam. Yeah about that. Sorry for not sticking to the whole celibacy thing!" I say, I hope she isn't mad. "Oh, i am not mad, I just wanna make sure you used pretection. When I was your age I hadn't coomited to celibacy. Your dad just made you do that so noone could touch you!" She says while taking another sip of alcohal. Seriously mum, enough already. "Yep, we did, now I will be out here, bye mum!" I say as I run into the lounge room. Sam is laughing to friends. I sit back next to him and start to watch to. I hope my mum doesn't bring anything up at dinner.

All I can hear is Sam's chewing. He loves his food. My mum is laughing at him, she finds it hilarious. I bet slighty because she is drunk but anyway. "Ths is yum, thanks Mrs. F!" Sam says as he has a breadroll. "Actually it's Ms. Whitmore Now." My mum said to Sam. Are my Parets divorced? How come she never told me. I take a sip of my diet coke and have a bite of salad, I am not really hungry. "So Sam, what did you and Quinn do last night?" My mum says. Oh no why did she say that. "Actually I wasn't with Quinn last night, I was with Mike Chang playing with his new x-box!" He says, having Another breadroll, god how hungry is he. But I find it charming. "Oh..Well who was that in.." My mum says. I make her stop by death staring her. She just looks at me and then has another drink. "Uh Quinny, help me with the cheesecake!" She ordered, I get up and run into the kitchen, she follows me.

She is pacing the room, looking at the floor. She clears her throat ans starts to speak. "Quinny Celeste Fabray, what is going on, who was that in your room if it wasn't Sam?" Oh, I guess it's time to come clean, I feel so dirty, yuck!. "It was Noah Puckerman ,you know. The one who really got me pregnant." I say, looking down at my gold flatts. " Not again Quinny. Okay, to make up for this you can come to church with me on Saturday!" She says in a firm tone. "Maybe Mum. I could be going to see Beth, your grand daughter!" I say with a smile. "Really, thats wonderful, if you do get me some pictures, but for right now you need to stop acting childish and behave like a grown up, kay!" She ordered. I hug her, and she hugs me back. "I love you mummy!"I whisper in her ear. "I love you too Quinny!"She whispers back. "Well we better be getting back to dinner, shall we?" SHe says with a smile, while brushing my hair out of my eyes. We walk back in smiling. As I sit down Sam leans over to me. "Quinn, whats going on, what about a bed?" Ohh Sam is smarter than I thought, I didn't think he would catch on. "Oh, just something to do with the maid, don't worry Sam!" I wisper as I kiss him on the cheek, he smiles to himself and we continue with the dinner.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

I walk down the halls with my girl by my side, we are holding hands. Rachel keeps looking at us, I wonder why?. "So Quinn, that lobster qas yum wasn't it?" I say, then i trip on my shoe laces. "Quinn, can you tie these up, I forget how!" I say. About a month ago Mr. Shue taught me how, but I forget again. "Sure!" She laughed. Then Miss Sylvestor comes past taps on Quinn's back. "Q, practise Now!" She says in her firm voice, Quinn nods and walks off behind Sue, she blows me a kiss. I get up again and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Sam!" It's Rachel, why is her voice annoying when her singing voice is so good. "Uh, Hi rachel, can I help you?" I ask, trying to be polite. " No, I want to help you!" She says smiling. She walks dowm the hall and grabs my wrist. Tight. "Um, how, are you good at spelling, I need help with that?"I ask. I seriously need help with that. "No, this is more personal. Sam, In hate to See someone suffer so there is something I need to tell you" "What is it?" I ask.

" Where do I start?..."

* * *

**heyy. sorry its late. my pc hasnt been working, well if you havnt noiced it already but rachel has been the one watching Quinn. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. One Love

******Puck's POV**

I walk in, there she is sitting there. Just staring at me. Smiling. I smile back. She giggles and starts to walk off. I watch her walk out, I start to think; _What the Fuck? _I follow her. Everywhere. Everytime I see her she smiles and starts to walk off. I get so close but so far. Then We aproach the water, She starts to run across the sand. I still follow her, where is she taking me? Then we reach the choir room. She approaches the piano and sits on the stool. I finnally get close enough to kiss her, but then the whole room goes black, she dissapears. "Quinn, Where are you?" I hear her giggle, and then the darkness goes.

We are in her room. She sits on her bed and starts to brush her blonde curls. I walk over to her bed and sit on the gold and yellow cover. She puts down the brush and kisses me. "Wait, what about you know...him?" I point to the blonde boy sitting in the corner of the room, on the piano stool, he is death staring me. I then notice how much he looks like that guy off Scooby doo. I go to speak again, but she kisses me. "Shhh. Forget him, it's just you and me. Kay?" I nod, it is sort of wierd, she wanted to keep this a secret from him. "Traitor, I thought we were friends!" I hear screams and everyone goes away. Then a light his the piano stool and No one is there. Then the light goes away. It then apears on the other side of the bed, and Beth is laying on a chair crying.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" I say as I walk over to her. But she dissapers. Then on the other side of the room Sam appears, with with in his arms and Quinn laying next to him asleep. "You took what I love, so I will take evrything you love, starting with this" He pointed at Beth, and then set the room on fire. The fire dances around the room, it comes closer to me, I start to scream. Then it all goes black. It was a dream. Well a fucking nightmare.

"Shit!" I say. I get up from my bed, and walk over to my mini fridge and get out a coke. I lay back on my bed and start to drink the coke. Thinking aout the dream, I begin to find it funny. "Like that would happen" I laugh to myself as I scrunch up the finished coke can and throw it out the window. I check my phone to see the time. "6:53, 7 minutes until I have to start getting ready!" I say as I walk over to my weights and start to work out, thinking of Quinn. Like Sam is ever gonna find out. Then I remeber Berry. The little loud mouth will tell Freddy boy about our kiss. Well I can live with that.

_beep beep Beep beep Beep beep. _My alarm starts to go off and I head to my shower. The water is cold as usual. My mum never pays the bill. When I am finished with my shower, I decide what I will wear. I wear a while shirt and dark jeans, no underwear. FULL COMANDO! Soon I head down for breakfast. My mum is nowhere to be seen, more than likely in her bed, still crying over how our dad left us. Jerk! If I get my hands on him he is gonna pay!

My little sister is trying to poor cereal, put she isn't tall enough to see over the bench, poor thing. "Here Sarah, let me do it!" I offer as I grab the milk and poor it into her bowl. "So, what are you doing at school today?" I ask her, she is lonely, she hardly ever sees mum. "Uh, we are having a spelling test, I have finally learned how to spell garden!" She smiles as she grabs a spoon for her cereal. "Thats great, I hope you have fun!" I say as I have a sip of my juice. She nods as she has a mouthfull of her breakfast. "When we finish breakfast, I will take you to school, kay Sarah?" I ask, sometimes she walks with her friend Josie. "Not before we brush our teeth!" She orders as she hopes down from her sat and drags me to the bathroom. I then start to think about that dream again. He gives me shivers just thinking about it.

* * *

After I drop Sarah off at school I head to my school. I would skip the first period but I am on probation and it's a glee rehersal. I get the closest park I can to the school and head towards the Glee rooms. But then I see Finn saying goodbye to Rachel and I head over to him, I feel bad about what I said. But it's the truth, I mean who would wanna be stuck with Berry. "Heyy dude" I say. I lean on the locker next to his as he gets his books out. "What do you want Puck?" He said to me, is that dude reated to Claire Brookes, because he sounded like he was growling at me. "I am dorry Finn, I am just going through stuff at the moment, you wouldn't understand!" I say, he looks at me. "You think I'm not going through stuff to?" He says, he begins to walk off and I follow him. "But this is major dude!" I say, I look down at my shoes, and when I look up he has a half smile on his face. " Well tell me then, If we are best friends you will tell me!" "Fine!" I say

I look back down at my shoes, Finn is just staring at me, god it isn't like I witnessed a murder. "Ohkay, I did the nasty with Quinn and I still love her, and I think she feels the same way, and we could be going to see Beth, so yeah thats it!" I say, hardly breathing, it isn't surpirsing for me, but it was a hard thing to get out. She is the only girl I have ever actually loved, seriously loved. "Dude, you need to stop doing that, people get hurt by it. You know In was when you did it. And congrats about Beth." Finn said with a firm voice. "And you think she loves you, how?". "When we kissed, there was something about it..Great I just turned into Pucknessa" I laughed. Finn smiled too. "Well, just don't do anything to hurt anyone one..else and I will keep it a secret. Promise!" Finn put his hand on my shoulder. I shiver when he does it. "Dude you know I really am not Pucknessa, so no more touchy feely stuff, kay?" I say, Finn just laughs and we walk down the hall to the Choir room. I spot Quinn and Sam, but I try to ignore them.

* * *

Before Glee starts me and Artie play some songs on our guitars. Everyone is here except Sam, Quinn and Rachel. Wait Rachel and Sam aren't here. She better not tell Sam that me and Quinn kissed, well we did more than that but like Berry would know! I hear foot steps near the choir room. More than likely Berry or Sam. It's Sam. He marches in with his knuckles clenched, and death stareing me. I think he knows. Rachel walks in behind him, with her head looking at the ground. "Puckerman, I know about you and Quinn!" He yelled and then punched me. Wow, the tiny tot has some bite. "All we did was kiss dude." I yell back, then I push him, he doesn't know the truth, "Don't play dumb, you guys did more than that." He pushed me back. I push him to the ground and start punching him. "Wait, how do you know that?" I say getting off him. "Rachel told me!" He yells getting up and pushing me. "How did you know Berry?" I ask looking at her. Sam goes to him me again but Finn stops him.

"Well, I went over to Quinn's to ask how she did so well on her maths exam, because she did better than me, and then I saw you to kissing, and go up to her bedroom so I figured you guys had sex, but it is best that I told Sam, as a family we all need to be truthful with each other!" She says with a smile on her face. Selfish Bitch, she can't stand if other people are happy with their lives. Sam gets away from Finn again and hits me, I punch him hard in the stomach and then he did the same back. I fell to the ground and Sam starts to punch me in the face.

"Sorry I am late you guy...what the hell, stop!" She yells at us. Finn and mike pull Sam off me and he walks over to Quinn. "Quinn, I know about you and the man whore. So I will let you make a choice. Me or The man whore. I will forgive you about it because he has some sexy charm that I am starting to fall under and I'm a guy, but that's if you choose me, and if you choose him, well don't ever excpect to hear from me again!" He yells and runs out. I am not a man whore, sorry if the girls can't resist me. Quinn starts to cry, I walk over to her and hug her. "Don't come near me Noah!" She cries. "Fine screw this!" I run out too. The last thing I see is Quinn run into Finn's arms.

* * *

For the rest of the school day everyone was looking at me, not with fear, with disgust, like when I shaved my mohawk kept looking at me, gossiping, don't they know who I am, why would they say shit about me, It would only lead them to the ER. Then little miss big moth steped in front of me. "Noah?" She said, I just pushed past her and headed for football trainging. "Noah, I am sorry for what I did to you, I have something to tell oyu though!" She slightly smiled and I just looked back at her and glared. "Don't say sorry to me, you should be saying sorry to Quinn, is it just like an anual thing for you to fuck up her life Berry,well what do you need to tell me?"

She cleared her throat and began to speak. "I got in contact with Shelby, and you can see Beth on Saturday, she says she needs to talk to you and Quinn!" She said with a smile. "Really Berry, awesome thanks. I am gonna go tell Quinn, later!" I say as I run down the hall to the exit. This leads the the football field and the bleachers, where Quinn normally goes when she is upset, I know this because every day when she was pregnant with Beth, I would see her up their crying.

As I reach the bleachers I hear the sounds of crying, more than likely Quinn. I run up to the top corner and it's her, wiping her tears into her cheerios jacket. "Hey babe, can I talk to you?" I ask as I sit next to her. She sniffles and nods. "Well, I have great news, on Saturday we can see Beth, I just spoke with Berry and she told me, she said Shelby needed to talk to us, so are you up for it?" I ask with a smile. "Yep!" She cries and laughs at the same time. "Oh and it was because you got a vasectomy." She says as she rests her head in her palm. What is she talking about? "What are you talking about Quinn?" I ask. " Why I broke up with you. I know it's silly but I thought we could get married and have kids when we're older, Just a silly fantasy though!" She cried. I think I should tell her the truth.

"Uh Quinn,?" I say. "Yes Puck?" She replys, wiping her eyes, only smudging her mascara more. " I didn't get a vasectomy, I only said it well because I'm Puckzilla, big tough me and all" I say, hugging her. "Really?" She asks just to be sure. I nod. Then she smiles and leans in and kisses me, I think I have her back. " I love you Puck!" She wispers in my ear. "I love you to babe!" I say back. "Uh and one more thing. What are we gonna do for the art assignment and the Assembly?" I ask. She giggles. " I have a pretty good idea!"


	6. The Only Exception

****

Quinn's POV

Hands in hands, my palms are really sweaty, I haven't felt like this in a while. Yeah Sam was sweet and all but he seemed to desprate and making things move to I guess I chose Puck, well no dah! Well I will have to tell Sam, Or maybe Rachel can tell him, that seems to be her job, telling people about my personal life. Well maybe it was good she told, I mean I am already happier than what I was. I guess she could be saved from the tourture of hell once more.

I look up at Puck and he is looking at me chest area funny, did I spill taco on my cheerio uniform, stupid sloppy taco meat! Well I shouldn't blame the meat, I should blame that really mean lunch lady that looks like Susan Boyle.

"Uh, Puck what's wrong, do I have taco meat on my uniform, or are my breats bigger today?" More than likely the second one but anyway. Puck laughs to himself, looks at my face and looks back at my chest area, what is he staring at?. "Oh sorry, it's just your cross, it's gone!" He says while running his fingers through his mohawk. Oh thats right I pegged it out the window, ha, aren't a silly girl. "Well, yesterday after you left my house, I threw it out the window, aren't I god's favourite girl!" I joke, he smiles. He has the most adorable smile.

As we turn the corner to walk into a different hallway I spot Sam. I stop but Puck continues to walk forward. "Quinn, are you ok?" Puck asks me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Uh, actually I need to go talk to Sam, meet at English?" I ask. He nods and kisses me on the cheek. I go breathless everytime he kisses me, its sorta magical..

I start to walk over to Sam, he is at his locker. I finally reach him but he hasn't noticed me. "Uh, hi Sam." I say to get his attention. He jumps, did I scare him?... "Oh hi Quinn!" He says, he leans in to kiss me but I step away. Then he glares at me."I guess you chose the man whore?" He says, looking at his feet. God Puck isn't a man whore, well sorta...

"His name is Noah. And yes I did choose him. Sam you are really sweet and I really like you but, we have no.." I say, whats that word we don't have? ummm..."Chemistry. Yeah I know, Well I am gonna go. But Quinn I am gonna get you back. Don't you worry!" He says, closing his locker, and walking away. I thought he didn't want anything to do with me?

Well the rest of the week was great, everone has accepted what happened, and well for Sam I havn't really heard from him. Guess he has given up already, what a shame, its fun having people fight over me! Now I have tomorrow to face. Me and Puck reunite with our Baby Girl, Beth.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Today is the day. as I realise that I quickly jump out of bed and go to my bathroom. It reaks of the smell of sea water, My favourite scent. I quickly jump into the shower. I will not talk about that because of those perverts that are obsessed with me. When I finish my shower I head to my closet. I went through all my outfits, it felt like on of those montages in the movies. I felt like Elle Woods. I finally settled on an outfit: My white sundress that is knee length, my pastel pink cardigan and my silver flatts.

As I'm crimping my hair I get a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask, putting down my crimper and running to the door. "Quinny its your mum. Please come down you have visitors!" She yells through the door. Me visitors at this time in the morning, okah?..."Is it a guy with a mohawk, or A girl with an annoying smile? Jut give me a minute!" I yell as I run back to the bathroom. I quickly finish my hair and run down stairs.

I am expecting to find Puck or Rachel telling me to hurry up, but I find two totally different people. Finn and Mike. " Uh what are you guys doing here?" I ask, not trying to sound rude, but I did. "Well I came because I figured you havn't been working on your art project because well, of everything that is going on, so I am gonna give you this. It could inspire you!" Mike said love Mike, he is so sweet. I smile back as he hands me a video camera. "This is the newest thing and I already got one off my dad so the one my Mum gave me you can have!" He smiled again. "Thanks Mike!" I smile, giving him a hug. Finn taps me on my shoulder, and I break out of the hug. " And I came because I was wondering if I could come see your baby with you and Puck. Can I, I wanna put that fully behund us and I think this is the way to do it." He says, smiling his baby like smile, you gotta love that bot after everthing he has been through.

" Of coarse Finn, it would mean alot if you were there!" I say, smiling at him. He smiles back. Then my mum walks in, with a smile on her face. "Hello again boys, would you like to join us for breakfast, we are having pancakes?" She asks, gesturing towards the kitchen. They accept with smiles and we walk to the kitchen.

After we are finished with breakfast we go into the living room to talk. Finn watches cartoons, ofcoarse, again you gotta love him. After about Ten minutes there is a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yell as I run to the door. Its Puck. "Hey Puck come in!"I say, he leans in and kisses me. I smile and we walk to the lounge room. When he sees Finn and Mike he looks surprised. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" He asks. "We just came over fover to hang." Mike says smiling, grabbing the remote off Finn and changing the channel. "Well we should be going now, its almost 10, and Rachel said she would meet us at Shelby's!" Puck said. "Okah, well we better be going." I say.

I quickly run upstairs to get my bag and just before we leave we say goodbye to Mike.

* * *

The drive took 20 minutes, I asked Finn if he could drive so Puck and I could sit in the back and talk. Puck gripped my hand tight. He looked nervous, so nervous he was sweating. " Puck what is the matter, is it to hot.?" I ask, getting out a tissue and wiping the sweat off his face. He shakes his head. " No, I am jus a little nervous babe, I mean we are about to see Beth, the baby we gave up, who wouldn't be nervous?" He laughs, I kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back.

"Uh guys, not to ruin the moment but you two are sorta making me sick, can you please continue the love fest somewhere else?" Finn asks, we both laugh. "Sorry dude, you chose to come you have to deal with this!" Puck says kissing me again. I giggle and push him away. "Sorry Finn, so how long till we get to Shelby's?" I ask, continuasly push Puck away as he keeps darting in to kiss me. " It looks like we are here." Finn says, putting the car to a stop. I take a deep breath, Puck hold my hand tighter and kisses me, I smile and walk toward the front door. Here we Go...

* * *

The outside of the house is nice. A nice creamy white colour, and the roof is a chocalate brown. There is a flower garden filled with roses of every colour, and a little pond by the hedges. Puck looks at me, smiling I smile back. We reach the front door and Finn knocks. "Coming!" We hear someone say, more than likely Shelby. Puck gripped my hand tighter, it starts to fell sore. "Hey there guyes, come in!" Shelby says as she opens the door, I smile at Puck, he doesn't see because he is looking at the cookies that are in the lounge room. "Hi Shelby, thank you for letting us come see Beth!" I say with a smile. "Oh its okah, I was actually gonna invite you over, because there is somthing I need to talk to you about."Shelby says, sitting down on her couch. She wants to talk to me about what? hmmmm

"Uh, where is Rachel?" Finn asks, taking a bite out of the cookie, its chocalate chip, and they are freshly baked, all the chocalate is oozing out onto Finn, making a mess on his jeans, I burst into giggles. Shelby Puck and Finn look at me wiredly. "Oh, sorry. and yeah where is Rachel?" I ask, looking at Shelby. "Oh she is making more cookies, she will join us soon. Well I would like to tell you a few things about Beth. She is 8 months old, Her middle name is Celeste, after your middle name, and she is christian like you, and she has recently started to crawl and say mama. Oh and her brown hair fell out and grew back a dark blonde colour!" Shelby says smiling. "Cool, Does she look like Quinn still?" Puck asks. I glare at him, he is really stupid, baby don't change their appearence, well I don't think they do.

A loud cry comes from down the hallway, like really loud, actually a little annoying. A grin grows on Shelby's face."Well Noah, you can see now!" She says, running down the hallway. Puck grips my hand again, it goes red. We both smile at each other and I kiss him on the cheek."Here we go." I whisper into his ear.I take a deep breath as I hear the crying stop and footsteps coming closer. Shelby walks into the lounge room with Beth. I smile spreads across my face, and one spreads across Puck's. I walk up to her, she starts to giggle and leans towards me, so I take her off Shelby.

"Hi, Do you remember me, well I am Quinn, and this is Noah we are..." Before I say the next word I look up to Shelby. " Can I tell her?" I ask, Shelby nods with a smile on her face. I look back at Beth, she has a huge grin on her face, Puck moves closer to me. "Well we are your mommy and daddy!" I say, tears coming down my face, they are tears of joy. She giggles. "Mumma." She mumbles, I smile and so does Puck. "Finn walks over and sits next to me and smiles. "Can I hold her?" Puck asks, already grabbing her off me. " Hey Beth, I'm your dad!" He says, kissing her on the forehead. I smile, more tears coming out. "Dadda!" She says, smiling more. "Hey she knows who I am, and babe she does look like you!" Puck laughs, tears dropping from his eyes. Rachel enters with more cookies. "Oh hey guys!" She says, I wave back.

* * *

I met my baby girl, I never want to leave her side. After a little while of playing with Beth she fell asleep in my arms. "Aww, I never want to let her go." I say, walking into her room, I am going to but her in her cot.

Her room is all yellow and purple, like mine. It is nice and cosy. Her shelves, drawers and cuboards are painted a soft yellow and the handles a pretty moave. I place her in her cot, before pulling the sheets over her, I fix up her yellow dress, it is caught in her nappy. I walk out of her room to find Finn walking into the bathroom to clean all the chocalate off himself. Rachel is packing up the cookies, Shelby helping her, Puck is watching the tv. I sit down next to Puck, snuggling into him. " Isn't she wonderful!" I laugh. " Yes she is, just like you!" He says before kissing me.

Shelby walks over to us and smiles. "Can I talk to you guys?" She asks. "Of coarse, whats up?" Puck says, sitting up straighter. " Well my mother has fallen very ill and I have to look after her, and I am now not getting as much money as I used to get. Beth is already more attached to you two than she ever has been with me, and she already knows who you are..." She says. I sit up straighter, things seem serious. " Hwere are you going with this?" I ask, fixing up the bottom of my dress. "Well I just really can't have Beth. Everytime she says momma I get an ache in my heart, which is bigger than Rachel's vocal range, and trust me thats big because I know how talented she is, my daughter Hello. And I don't feel right with her, I love her so so much but you guys really need to have her back!" She says, I am breathless, did she really just say that? Do I get my baby back? "Really? Ofcoarse Shelby, Yes!" I say, hugging Shelby, she laughs. Then I lean back over to kiss Puck. We both have tears of joy streaming from our eyes. "We are getting our baby back." I laugh, hugging him tight. "I know babe, I know!" He says.

**2 hours later.**

**

* * *

**We have spent a little more time with each other, just the six of us. We pack up some of Beth's things and Puck and Finn are coming to get the rest later. Finn straped the baby seat in and we are about to leave. "Thank you Shelby, are you okay with this?" I ask, boosting Beth up higher, she was slipping a bit. "Yes sweetie, go have fun!" She said, joking, wiping a tear that was streaming down. "Shelby come visit any time, you know you are always welcome!" I say, smiling. She smiles back, I wave and we head to the car. What a Journey we are abou to go On!...

* * *

**2 days Later**

I walk onto the stage that has been set up for Our performance. Taking deep breaths. This is the first time I have had a solo in front of the school. peak through the curtain, I see Beth sitting on Mr. Shue's lap, she is looking at Coach Sylvestor yelling at some girl for having boy hair, oh yeah she should talk. MY little Beth is wearing an orange sundress with silver sandals, she looks beautiful. I look over to see Shelby entering the gym. She looks around everywhere and walks over to Mr. Shue. " Are you ready?" Rachel asks me, smiling. "Uh yeah. I guess. So are you sure I can sing this song. I know you have done it before?" I say. She laughs. "It's fine, I feel really bad about what I have done and I know this wont change things but its a start, right?" She says. "Well thanks!" say, before she walks away. I look out the curtain again too see Figgins heading to the mic again, okah here we go...

**4 Days Earlier...**

* * *

"So guys what song are we gonna do at the assembly?" Mr. Shue asks, writhing the word 'Assembly' in big letters. We all turn to Rachel, she always has an idea. "Why should I be the one that works my butt off, I am not singing!" She says, grabbing out a nail file. "Well Rachel we are all on a team so thats why you should help. But no, you can't stand it when it's not about you or someone else is happy so you must ruin it for eveyone!" I yell. The whole class goes silent. "Fine Quinn. Yes I am sorry for what I did I truely am, but you have done things like this _**twice **_to people you claim you care about so you deserve your karma!" She yells back. "Alright guys thats enough. Rachel do you have anything else to say?" Mr Shue says. Yay he had to ask that!.

"Well I need to ask Quinn something..." She quietly says. "Ok Berry what is it!" I say,getting out of my seat and looking at her, my arms folded. "Are you happy?" She asks me, standing up and walking towards me."Are you happy with what I did, are you happy to be with Puck?"... I look up at Puck, he smiles at me. Then I look at Sam, who smiles too, why? "Yeah, I am actually really happy." I say, looking at Rachel. She vlears her throat. "Well there is only one song for you tosing, only you, is that ok with everyone?" she asks, looking around the room. They all nod. "Well Quinn I guess you are the Only Exception. And that is the song you are going to sing. I know I have already blown that song away amazinly, but you will do just as good, even better, and it is perfect for you vocal range, and it suits you!" She says, smily and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I really like that I dea!" I say, smiling then hugging Rachel. She is a bit surprized at first and then goes along with it. "Okah class lets get to work!" Mr. Shue says, Rachel sits down and I walk over to begin my first run of the song.

* * *

**Back to where we were Before...**

The curtain Opens. All the eyes of the students are on me, Beth is staring at me too, he eyes widening by the second they soon could pop out. I start to song...

"When I was younger I saw my Daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it"

I picture back to my dad as I sing that first bit.

"And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love If it does not exist"

I walk up the back of the stage, next to Rachel, I put my hand on her shoulder when singing that bit. She looks at me and smiles. I then picture my mum telling me about what happened between her and dad. How could he do that to her?

"But darling,  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception"

I walk over to Puck. I grab his hand, he smiles at me, I smile back, It is pretty hard to do when singing. But to me Puck is worth everything.

"Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul that love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone, keep a straight face"

We all start the dance. Finn now has to lift me and spin. I smile, as he puts me down, I grab his hand and we walk to the front of the stage.

"And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that  
I'm Content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk"

I reach the front and Finn spins me again, I smile before I step off the stage, and walk towards Mr. shue Beth and Shelby.

"Well  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception"

I smile at Beth and she starts to giggle. I hug Mr, Shue, he is like a dad to me.

"I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream"

I grip Shelby's hand tightly, She stands up and starts to sing with me. We walk up to the stage with the rest of New Directions, both smily.

"Ohh—"

Shelby harmonizes. We walk to the middle of the stage, meeting up with the rest of the club. Strangly, her outfit matches our unifroms. Us girls are wearing bergandy satin dresses, with black heels. She is wearing a bergandy shirt, with black jeans and black heels.

"You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception"

We all sing that together. I grap Puck's hand and smile. I really love him. While singing that bit I see Sam staring at me, I ignore it and me and Puck step to the front to sing the last part.

"And I'm on my way to believing"

I sing that bit, walking closer to Puck, our heads are touching.

"Oh, And I'm on my way to believing"

Me and Puck finish it off together, heads still touching and then our lips meet. I giggle, he smiles. I look over to Beth, we both so, I look at Puck.

They are the Only Exceptions...

* * *

I hope you liked. The Art assignment part will be finished off in a small one shot.

Please check out my other Fic: It Wouldn't Mean Nothing without a Women or A Girl. Enirly Quinn based.!

Please R and R. They are Virtual love and help you be awesomer :P


End file.
